Until I Close My Eyes
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: The Marauders are finding they have a rival when Diana moves from America to Hogwarts. But what's with the other girl, Liza? Who's side is she on?


I own Diana and the rest of my characters, no more.  
  
A/N: This is my 5th Harry Potter story, and please no flames. This sort of has something to do with Ayashi No Ceres, and sort of not. Oh, and if you are one of my close friends, Liza has returned!!!  
  
  
Until I Close My Eyes  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7  
Chapter 1: Gryffindor, Fifth Year  
  
"I don't want to move." Diana remembered herself saying. "I hate moving."  
"I know, dear, but we have to or your father won't be able to get a job. Everything will be okay." Her mother had reassured.  
Diana sighed, tossing her chestnut-colored hair. A month ago, her parents had moved her to Britain, and now she would have to attend a new school, make new friends, and live in a new area. Things she didn't want to do. She didn't want new friends, she didn't want to go to Hogwarts, she didn't want to do any of that. But she had to.  
She waved goodbye to her mother before stepping onto platfrom 9 & 3/4. She shoved past other students, stopping at an empty compartment in the back. Pulling out her magazing and CD player, she attached the headphones and turned the volume on full blast. She didn't bother to turn it down until a few guys came in and sat down, not paying her any attention, which was just fine with her, she didn't want any attention.  
"Can you beleive him?!" One shouted.   
"Calm down, Sirius. The whole train can hear you." Another commented quietly.   
"So? He has every right to be mad, Remus!" A dark headed boy muttered. The fourth boy nodded, careful not to be pushed into the argument.   
The argument went on for at least thirty minutes before it got on Diana's nerves.  
"Do you mind?" She snapped, glaring at them.  
"When did she get here?" The dark haired boy asked, surprised.  
"No idea." The boy named Sirius replied.  
"I was here before you, so if you want to argue, go elsewhere!" She commanded, and the talking died down. Clearly they were surprised by her attitude. The silence carried out for a few minutes, until the compartment door opened again. This time, A girl with long, red hair bounced into the room. She was about Diana's age, and had emerald green eyes that flickered in the light.   
"Hello, Lily." Sirius said, watching her.  
"Hello, everyone!" She chirped, making Diana turn away. She hated happy people. Especially ones like her. "Who are you?"  
"None of your business." Diana growled.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean anything." Lily backed off.  
"Yeah, whatever." She put her headphones back on and closed her eyes, keen on taking a short nap.   
  
******  
  
Diana walked around her dormitory. In just one hour, she had been shown around, introduced to the whole school, and sorted. Now she was a Gryffindor, instead of just a fifth year. Only one other girl happened to be around, who was sleeping lightly on her bed. Diana stopped to look at her; her perfect black hair, her pale face, her black clothes.   
"Great." Diana muttered. "I'm stuck with a gothic. Is she going to try to kill me, too?"  
"If you don't shut up and mind your own business I will." The girl replied without opening her eyes, making Diana jump. "Any more questions?"  
"Who are you?"   
"Liza. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."  
"Whatever." Diana went back to pacing, then stopped to look at the girl again. Something was odd about her; something unhuman. Diana raised her eyes to gaze out the window, but found black curtains blocking her veiw. She looked at the other windows, none of them had curtains on them.   
"That girl is just weird." She muttered, going back and sitting on her bed. Long after Diana, Lily, and the other girls went to bed, Diana was awakened by the soft footsteps of someone moving around. She raised her head to get a better idea of who it was, and noticed Liza looking out her window. The girl put on her cloak and slipped outside the door, without waking anyone else up.  
"Now where is she going?" Diana grumbled, flopping back on her bed. "Oh well. I could care less."  
  
A/N: This isn't the best chapter, but it will get better, I promise!!! Please Read & Reveiw!! 


End file.
